


The Long Night

by allthemchickens



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, John Watson - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, POV John Watson, Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy, Wedding, sherlock wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthemchickens/pseuds/allthemchickens





	

It was a short walk from the front door to the taxi. My stomach fell as I fell into the back seat, the smell of smoke hitting my nostrils immediately. The smell was mixing with a less powering one. That of the car freshener that hung from the driver's mirror. It was trying hard to eliminate the odors of a heavy smoker who spent most of his days in the same spot, driving people like me around to places they really didn't want to go. It was odd to think that the person who spent the most of their days in one place, was also the one traveling most. But then again, was he really ever going anywhere?

'Where to sir?'

'Huh. Oh Yes. The church on the other side of the city please.'

He looked at me through the very mirror that the freshener in the shape of a tree hung. 

'Youll have to be more specific than that. There are a shit ton of churches down there'

I quickly searched the contents of my top coat pockets with my fingers. My fingers were frantically searching the deep corners of the pocket but only turned up crumbs even though the coat had not been worn in ages. 

'Uh. One second.' 

The driver spoke to me in his somewhat scratchy voice as I looked for the address that obviously had not found its way into my pocket. 

'Funeral'?

'Im sorry, what?'

'Funeral. Is it a funeral you're going to?'

I stopped searching and focused more now on the driver. One look up at the dashboard and I even knew his name. It was written on a gold colored plaque, JORDAN. 

'Uh no. Actually, it's a wedding'.

'No way. You're not going to that blokes wedding, are you? What's his name again, that tall fellow who solves crimes. um Sherly..Sh'

'Sherlock'.

'Sherlock, That's it! Yeah. I can take you there. It's at a nice little church, St Michaels. Its all the locals are talking about you know. The thing is no one thought he was going to get married.'

I sit back into the seat that smells of smoke and find the seatbelt. The driver isn't done talking as the taxi pulls away from 221B.


End file.
